FwPCSS15
is the 15th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 111th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Things go wrong for Saki after Dorodoron puts an Uzaina in her softball glove. '' Summary Saki leaves for morning practice when Saori stops her to bring her the glove she forgot. Minori remarks that she would like to play softball too- but Saori tells her to wait until she is old enough before heading off to make some croissants. At school, the team is cleaning as Michiru and Kaoru watch them. Then, Goyan arrives and says the girls need to return to their fountain, as it is Dorodoron's job to take care of Pretty Cure. They refuse to listen and when the bell rings, they leave for class. Three of the girls who were at softball are shown to join them for class, then during it, they fall asleep; just to get caught by the teacher. After school, Saki continues to practice while Mai paints. Dorodoron is prepared to attack, but Michiru and Kaoru stop him, stating that if he just attacks like Karehan and Moerumba, he will fail too. As Saki prepares to throw a ball, Dorodoron throws a stone Uzaina and it jumps into her glove. She prepares to throw a ball, but missed. She tries again, but it fails yet again. A bit later, on her way home she tries a third time with Mai, but fails a third time. This causes Saki to worry - to the point of not even finishing dinner, which her family notes to be odd. In bed, Saki dreams that everyone is cheering for her. But when she misses a ball, the opponents start running one-hundred times around and cause her to lose the game. She wakes up suddenly, hungry, and heads down to find her mother making new bread. Saori tells Saki that it didn't come out the way she had wanted, but she refused to let it get her down so she's trying again. Saki confesses her worries to her mother, and she reminds her of the time she just started to get into Softball. She was bad at it and wanted her mom's glove so she could do better, but her hands were much too small back then. Then over time, little Saki starts throwing a bit better. Saori tells her that she brought her the glove this morning and said that their hands are almost the same, but she tells Saki to use her glove next time instead. The next day, a cheerful Saki heads to the game. She reunites with Mai and tells her about the new glove while the girls sit on the train. Dorodoron, who is on the train, hears the chat and he attempts to attack again- only to say that he will stay out of the way if she plans on using her new glove. Saki refuses, causing him to get angry and he uses the Uzaina from the glove to attack. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and he claims this was his plan to weaken them, but Bloom tells him that it doesn't matter, because she has her mother, Egret, and all of her friends. They quickly make work of him and the Uzaina by using Twin Stream Splash. Saki then went on to win the game. Afterwards, she decides to make dinner, instead of her mom, and makes everyone an omelette. They all say it's delicious, causing her to express joy. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Korone Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes